The Clow Mistress' Partner
by Neko Tomoyo-Chan
Summary: This was.. 'sposed to be after the Third Element, but it took so long, and I lost the file and had to re-do it, so I did it to fit the common Cardcaptors now, the Sakura Card season.. or whatever. All I know it has Eriol, Yue, and Suppi. ^-^;; (I couldn't
1. The Reunion - Part One

Part Two - Chapter One

  
  


After capturing all of the Clow Cards, Sakura and her family moved out of Reedington. Her father decided to take Sakura away from the hometown for a few years. Madison couldn't stop crying after Sakura left, but she did. Even Meilin had her share of emotions with the departure, and they weren't joy. Li was devastated, but he never showed any sign of it. While growing up in her new town, Sakura and Kero received many letters from Eriol, who seemed to know where they went. Sakura was in her new room, sitting on her bed as Keroberos paced back and forth. "Sakura." he said. Sakura didn't move. "Why don't you just ask to go back to Reedington? I know they miss you." Sakura sighed and stretched out on her bed. "It's not the simple, Kero," she said, "Dad made up his mind for us to move, he won't just change it." Kero lit up and went back to his first form. 

Sakura heard a soft knock on her door, then her father's head poked through. "Hi, pumpkin." he said. She propped herself up on the bed and picked up Kero as he stayed as a stuffed animal. "Hi." Sakura said smiling. "Uh... listen. I already talked this over with Tori and he thought it was a great idea. I know I wouldn't really have to talk it over with you, because it's been on your mind for a while now." Sakura stared at him and blinked. "We're... moving back to..." "Reedington!?" Sakura squealed, finishing it for Aiden. He nodded. Sakura jumped off of the bed with Kero in her hand and hugged him. "This is so wonderful! I'm so happy." "I knew you would be." her father laughed. "When are we leaving?" Sakura asked, pulling away from Aiden and hugging Kero close. "In two days." Sakura laughed and tossed Kero on the bed. A huge sweatdropped formed on his head. "I'll start getting my stuff together now, Dad." she called from inside her closet. Aiden laughed again and closed the door behind him. 

Sakura poked her head out of the closet as the room filled with light. "Don't say anything, Kero." she warned as he shook out his wings. "I told you so." he said tauntingly. Sakura laughed and went back to working on her closet. She emptied out all her drawers and the closet, deciding what to keep. All the bottom drawers in her closet were filled with Madison's costumes that she mad for Sakura to wear on her Card captures. "I'm definitely keeping all of these." she said, holding up one of the suits. "In fact..." Kero shook his head continuously. "You cannot wear it back down, Sakura. If you try to, I'll eat all of them." Sakura gasped, "You wouldn't! If you do, I'll rip up the Earthy and Fiery cards... for good." Kero mumbled silently. "And besides," Sakura continued, "I'm not wearing it down, just to visit Madison and the others, if they're close enough. And I know just the one. The Blue Jester Suit." 

Sakura set aside her clothes for the next two days, and then what she was going to wear back to Reedington. She put the jester suit aside, to the bottom of one of her drawers and stood against the half-closed door. "I'm gonna change into that, and then visit Madison." she giggled, kicking the door close all the way. The two days seemed to fly by, and Sakura was now sitting in the back seat of their car. Tori looked at her in the mirror. "Sakura," he said, "You're still walking around with that little psuedo-toy?" Sakura looked down at Kero who had a little sweatdrop forming, then back at Tori's reflection. "_So..?_" she drawled out. Tori grunted and look forward. Sakura beamed happily. Halfway through the trip, and a couple stops later, Sakura had snuck the suit into her backpack and was fast also on it, sing it as a pillow. She had the back seat all the herself with Kero lying next to her. 

They had left on Thursday and were now arriving on Saturday, late at night. "I guess it's too late to surprise Madison. Huh, Kero." she whispered as they unpacked their suitcases. Kero gave a quick nod and stayed in stuffed animal mode in Sakura's pocket. Aiden had already arranged for them to move back into their old house, so when he opened the door, he felt as if a part of him had returned. "Home, sweet home, guys." he sighed, dropping the first few suitcases. "Yeah." Sakura said. She had her duffel bag, filled with her costumes slung across her chest, and her backpack hanging off her left shoulder. She stood straight and breathed in the scent of her old upbringings. She went back out to help her dad and brother finish unpack. By the time, every one of them had carried everything up to their respective rooms, they were too tired to do anything else, and fell asleep on the living room floor, wrapped up in a few sheets. 

From where he was on the sidewalk, Li Showron looked up at the house, a somewhat calm look on his face. "Welcome home, Sakura Avalon." he said out loud. He smiled and turned back, walking home. From on the stoop of his house, he gave one last look at where Sakura's house was located, even though he could see it no longer. Then he went inside. Sakura woke up in the middle of the night from a dream she had. She sat up and looked at Tori and her father. They were still fast asleep on the floor. She stood up slowly, picking up the sleeping Kero, along with her backpack, then snuck up the stairs. She opened the door to her room and walked in. She closed it behind her. The moonlight shone through the window, illuminating her stuff and giving it an eerie glow. 

She shook Kero. "Kero." she whispered, shaking him more, "Kero, wake up." Kero mumbled something about all the cakes in the world, the opened his eyes slowly. "Wh--What? I'm up." he floated from Sakura wearily and gave a large yawn as he changed into his true form. "What is it, Sakura?" Sakura sat on her windowsill. "I had a dream." she mumbled. Keroberos folded his wings and laid down. "Yeah? What was it about?" Sakura stared at the moon and slowly remembered the dreaming, speaking it to Keroberos: 

_A beautiful, wide open field. Plushy green sort of sparkling. Soon, Flower appeared, dancing around and making flowers and petal appear everywhere. Over a bench arc, across the white fence, around trees, making lovely flower beds. Off to the side, two unicorns were grazing peacefully. Yue appeared on one of the unicorns, his wings folding behind him. Li then appeared, sitting on the bench, one leg drawn up to his chest and the other swinging back and forth, a few inches from the ground. He was wearing all white. A white tux with white shoes. He looked up and brushed the hair from his face as the person he was waiting for showed up. She was wearing a white gown, that sparkled with every move she made. She had her back turned to him, because she was laughing happily with friends. Feathers fluttered free from the wings on her back. As Li stood, Yue hopped off the unicorn and stood also, bowing gracefully. Flower gave a little curtsy and went back to beautifying the area. The girl turned around and smile at Li, tucking her hair behind her ear. Her green eyes sparkled as she giggled. Keroberos appeared by her side, from behind her, with Madison and Meilin on his back. Madison, of course, had her camera, and was taping the whole thing. "Congratulations, Sakura!" she laughed. "Yeah." Meilin agreed, "It was meant to be, I guess." Sakura smiled at them both. She leaned down and gave Keroberos a big hug, petting him on his head. "You did a wonderful job, Sakura." he told her. Yue came over and gave Sakura a small hug. She hugged back, then took Li's arm, the two of them walking off, waving at them..._

"...And then I woke up." Sakura said, still looking out the window. "Hmm..." Keroberos said thoughtfully. "What's it about, Kero?" Keroberos sighed. "That's a dream you have to figure out on your own. From the sounds of it, you already have, but you don't know it yet." Sakura nodded, "I understand, and I'll try my best to understand it more." She pulled out the Clow Key and held it in her hand. "Release!" "Sakura. What are you doing?" Keroberos asked, standing up as Sakura grabbed the Wand. She smiled at him. "I'm going for a little spin. I haven't been able to do it for a while. To get back to feel." "You've got to be kiddin'!" he stammered. She shook her head and pulled out a Card. "Fly!" She jumped on the wand and floated out the window, she'd open. "You coming, Kero?" she asked. Keroberos shook his head and popped back into his tiny form. "I'll guard your room." Sakura laughed and flew off into the night sky. Kero sighed and sat in front of the window, waiting for her when she decides to return. 

When Sakura came back, it was morning and she had to be careful when flying. Kero was still sitting by the window, just where she had left him. She got ready and hopped off, rushing up the roof. She hopped into her room and quickly changed back into the clothes she had on. "They woke up yet?" she asked as Kero flew inside. "Yup." he landed on her head. She took the Clow Key and stuck it in her pocket. "What'd they say?" "Well, your brother knew you were out, then he wanted to toss me out the window." Sakura laughed as she slid on her shoes. "But he closed it instead. I had to open it back up." She opened the door that led to the hallway. "They're gone Sakura." She face vaulted into the hall. 

"Kero!" She grabbed him off her head and shook him. "Aahh!! Sa-ku-ra!" She let him go and he floated to the ground. He shook his head and returned to his true form. "Great." she said smiling, rushing off into the bathroom, and changing into the Blue Jester outfit, "Just the form I need. We're going to Madison's, and we're going now." "Sakura." Keroberos sighed. She pulled back out the Key. "Release!" "Fly!" She stood by the window waiting for Kero. he walked up behind her and pushed her out the window, both of them ascending to the journey of heading to Madison's house. 

The landed on the roof of the house, not making a sound. The wings on the wand disappeared and Sakura pulled out her Little Card. "Little!" The Card floated up above the wand and glowed a yellow color. That same glow passed around Sakura and she shrunk, the Card floating back to her. The tiny Sakura looked up at Kero who changed into his stuffed animal form. The walked across the roof and slid down the ledge, landing in a flower garden. Sakura peered over the top of a rose and saw all three of her friends. Madison, Li, and Meilin. She noticed the window was opened slightly and crawled over and through it. She landed in a pile of clothes. "I thought Madison was a little cleaner than this." Sakura groaned with a sweatdrop, "But it _did_ break my fall." 

She dived under the clothes and came out at the bottom. She ran across the floor and under the bed. There she called Little again so she could return to her regular size. Li looked over at Madison's bed and raised an eyebrow. "A Card..." he whispered, "Little..?" Meilin looked over at him. "You ok, Li?" she asked. He snapped out of the trance and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." "You sure?" Madison asked after, "You _have_ been acting strange ever since you got here. But that's no surprise." Meilin and Madison laughed at that and went back to talking, leaving Li shaking his head. He looked back over to the bed and saw a little sparkle. Sakura ran out from under the bed before she grew too big and now stood in front of everyone in the room.   
  
  



	2. The Reunion - Part Two

Part Two - Chapter Two

  
  


She grasped the Card in her hand as it floated to her and turned around to face the others. Madison stared at her for a while then squeaked, her eyes rolling skyward and she fell backwards, unconscious. Meilin was frozen in shock, her mouth hanging up. Though everyone was surprised she came back to Reedington, right now, she was more surprised to see Sakura. Sakura held her hand behind her head and laughed sheepishly, "I _love_ the "welcome backs". Thanks for staying conscious, Li." "I welcomed you back from since yesterday, Avalon." Sakura tucked the wand under her arm and started for Madison's joined bathroom. "Thanks, Li. That's good to hear." She stopped by the window and popped it open, letting Kero fly in. 

Li stood up and stared at the tiny, yellow, creature. "Ugghh..." he groaned. "Nice to see you, too, kid." Kero said, waving him off. Sakura smiled and walked into the bathroom, coming back out with some smelling salts and a wet cloth. She handed the cloth to Li, who took it, after tearing his glare from Kero. He placed it on Meilin's forehead as Sakura waved the bottle of smelling salts under Madison's nose. Li and Sakura looked at each other for a long time until noises from the two girls drew their gazes away. Madison moved away from the smelling salts and Meilin held the cloth to her head by herself. They blinked to clear the grogginess then turned and stared at Sakura. They both hugged her tightly, pinning the wand to her side. 

"Sakura! It is so good to see you again!" Madison said. "I have to admit it is, Avalon." Meilin added, easing up on her hug. They both let go of her and looked over at Kero, who was floating in the air with his legs crossed. They went to him and he went back to his true form, so they both gave him a hug. Li looked at Sakura. Sakura was smiling and staring at Keroberos and the others. A tingle ran up her spine and she looked over at Li. She smiled at him. He blushed and looked away. She gave a quiet giggle. "How did you get back, Sakura?" Sakura turned back around and looked at Madison. "My dad. He said he'd arranged it a few days before we left and before he told me." "And you came back just in time for our 6th grade semester together." Madison said. Sakura nodded then looked at Meilin. 

"I see you're back too, Meilin. Why?" "No reason. I'm just back." The black-haired girl smiled at the Cardcaptor, "I heard they're moving Miss Mackenzie up to that level." "You're kidding?" Sakura gasped. "No, it's true. I hope we don't get her as our teacher again." Now, as Kero, the guardian floated over to Li. "Aww, we don't care what you want, kid, that's your problem." Li growled and glared at Kero. Sakura sweatdropped and laughed, "Now, guys." Li turned away from Kero crossing his arms. Kero blew him a raspberry and he sweatdropped. Li looked over his shoulder and noticed everyone staring at him instead of anywhere else. "I see those outfits still fit you, Sakura." He groaned inwardly, '_It wasn't supposed to come out like that._' 

Sakura stood and modeled it off for them. "We know you see _that_, Li, but what _else_ do you see?" Madison giggled. Li blushed and stood up with a small and frustrated groan. "I'll be outside." He glanced at Sakura on his way outside. "Li, look out!" she said. Li turned around just as he ran into Eriol. They both grunted and fell backwards. Sakura was about to rush out to help, when Meilin pulled her back, just as Madison's mom walked up to them. She helped both boys to their feet. "Are you two okay?" They nodded. "But I swore I heard--" "Noting, mom." Madison said quickly, cutting off Eriol. Eriol looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Madison's mother looked around curiously before walking on. Meilin let go of Sakura and she ran to Li. Eriol smiled as Madison dragged him inside the room. 

"Sakura." he said, "I knew there was something special about today; you're back." Sakura grinned as she walked with Li over to the window seats. Eriol then realized that Sakura wasn't the only one in the room. He looked at Madison. She was staring straight ahead. He leaned across and kissed her on the cheek. She gave a small jump and looked at him. He took her hand in his. "_What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet._" Madison blushed and lowered her head slightly. Sakura smiled at the two of them then turned back to Li. He was also watching the duo. Sakura sighed and looked away, leaning on her hand. Li looked at her and remembered something. He leaned in and started whispering in her ear. 

"_O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek._" He pulled back and stared at her. The blush on his face grew. "I'm sorry." he mumbled quickly, "That was silly." Sakura shook his head. "No... No, Li. That was sweet." Meilin sat in the middle of the room. "Ugh. We've been studying _William Shakespeare_. Plays written by him." she explained to Kero who stared at the two pairs oddly, "Let's got for a spin, Kero." She stood up and walked to the window, Kero behind her. She climbed through the window and waited for Kero, then waited for him to change. She jumped on his back and the two of them took off. That brought everyone out of the couples' fog. 

They all started murmuring and moved to different parts of the room. "I guess--I guess I should change out of these clothes. Don't wanna get caught wearing them again." She picked up the Wand from where it lay. "I'll be back." She climbed out the window. "Fly!" She jumped on the wand, that know held wings, and was about to take off, when Madison came up behind her. "I'm coming with you, Sakura." she laughed. She took Sakura's hand and got on behind her, the two of them disappearing into the sky. That left Eriol and Li by themselves. Well, neither of them wanted that, so that both left, and went their separate ways. 

When Sakura landed outside her window, she peeked in first. Upon seeing no one, she opened it and climbed through, holding Madison's hand and pulling her in. She changed the Wand back, and stuck the Key in her pocket. She made Madison the lookout while she changed into regular clothes. A short red pants, with a white, short-sleeved, white shirt, buttons down the front. She took out the clasps in her hair and fixed a red ribbon in on the top instead. After closing the window, she and Madison walked into the hall. They skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen, where they saw Julian and Tori sitting at the table. 

"Julian!" Sakura squealed. She ran over and hugged him, nearly making them both fall over in the chair. Julian laughed and hugged her back. "It's good to have you back, and to see you again." Tori got up and pried his sister from his friend. "Move along, squirt." he said, pointing her in the direction of the door, "Go round up the rest of your friends, and have a little chit-chat season." Sakura groaned, "One of these days, Tori." "That day passed a _long_ time ago, squirt." Sakura was pushed out of the kitchen and she and Madison headed outside, starting down the street. 

Madison snapped her fingers and stopped. "I remember Nikki invited us over tonight. She never said why. I think they'd be really glad to see you, Sakura." Sakura stuck her arms behind her back. She looked up at the sky. "That'd be cool. But I wanna check out something first." She pulled out the Key again and jumped on the Wand as she transformed it. She looked at Madison. "You coming?" She nodded and climbed on. Sakura took off quickly, hopping no one saw her, and into the sky. 

She passed the tops of the tallest building and still continued higher. She stopped for a while and circled around, then continued on. She held her head down as they passed by a few clouds. "Sakura." Madison shouted, "I don't think you can go any higher." Sakura must not have heard her, because she continued, until it was too late. The dizziness came over both Sakura and Madison. Her grip on the Wand loosened and they both slipped off, consumed by blackness.   
  
  



	3. The Reunion - Part Three

Part Two - Chapter Three

  
  


As they continued to fall, two figures swooped down from the sky. A creature caught Madison on its back and the Wand in its mouth, while the other figure, who was sort of human, caught Sakura in his arms. They carried them back to a place, not on Earth. They landed and rest the two girls down, the creature placing the Wand next to Sakura. "Good work, Suppi." the guy said., patting the cat-like creature. "Yeah. Yeah." Suppi mumbled, "You got the better catch Yue." "I have no idea what you're talking about, but be happy we caught them." The groaning of the two girls brought the two from their death glares. 

They looked down at them. Sakura's eyes twitched then opened. She grabbed the Wand and pulled it close. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and saw Yue and Suppi, who was smaller. He was smiling from ear to ear. Sakura smiled back. She turned around and looked at Madison. She crawled over and shook her gently. "Mad? Madison?" Madison rolled over and shooed Sakura away. Sakura sweatdropped, then leaned down and whispered in her ear. Madison sat up instantly. "Where? Where?" She looked around. "You're a liar, Sakura." Sakura grinned. "What did she lie about?" 

They both turned around to see Eriol standing behind them, with Kero, Meilin, and Li. Meilin and Li jumped off of Kero's back. Li rushed over to Sakura. "Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded slowly. Eriol, Meilin, and Kero walked over also, Eriol stopping by Madison. Meilin was leaning lazily against Kero. "Why are we here?" she mumbled. "Sakura and Li know." Yue said. Sakura and Li looked at each other then at Yue. "You're the Mistress and Master of the Clow Cards." "Well." Sakura said, clearing her throat, "I knew _I_ was the Mistress, but Li...?" 

Suppi floated over and around Sakura. "You're not just the Clow Cards' owners, you own any and everything that Reed created. It's all now in your possession." Yue snapped his fingers after Suppi had stopped for a minute. The whole area changed. Sakura stood up. "My dream. This is just like my dream." "Yes," Suppi said, "You know your dreams are always connected to any and everything." He flew back over to Yue. "Flower." Yue said. Sakura's pocket glowed and a Card floated out. "Release." he finished. The Card glowed and Flower now stood in its place. She didn't even need instructions, she got straight to work. The outfits Sakura and Li were wearing changed to that of what was in Sakura's dream, then everyone disappeared. 

Appearing again, Li found himself sitting on the bench, with one leg pulled up to his chest and the other dangling a few inches from the ground. He looked up as he heard soft voices. He moved the hair that had fallen in his face away. As he saw the people, a few of them with their backs turned, headed his way, he stood up. Sakura turned around and stopped. Her eyes still sparkled as she looked at Li. Li walked up to her. He stopped halfway there because Eriol moved in front of Sakura. He leaned forward and Li couldn't see what he was doing. 

His eyebrow started twitching and he rushed forward. He scooted Eriol to the side and held out his arm to Sakura. She took it and he pulled her close. "This is just like my dream... just slightly altered." Sakura said. Li looked at her closely, then leaned forward, bringing his lips to meet hers. Sakura's eyes widened, then she smiled to herself, leaning into the feeling. When they separated, their faces both held a light blush. "Still slightly altered?" Li asked. Sakura nodded. "_Greatly_ altered." Li laughed along with Sakura. They both began to walk away. 

Sakura looked over her shoulder and waved to everyone standing there. Meilin sat a top Kero and waved back. Eriol held Madison in his arms and those two waved back. Yue and Suppi were waving also. "You guys are the best. Take care." Sakura said smiling. She turned back around and leaned on Li's shoulder, then they disappeared, and so did everyone and everything else. When they reappeared, they were all sitting in the public park, but Suppi and Yue were no where to be seen. Everyone looked around, then looked at each other. Sakura and Li remembered the kiss and blushed, looking away. 

"Ok. Now that that's all settled." Kero said, "Let's go get some _cake_!" Everyone sweatdropped. Madison laughed, "Kero!" "What? What? I want cake." "Just like a stuffed animal." Li commented. "What?! You better watch it, kid. You may be ruling with Sakura, but I can still do what I want." Li crossed his arms and Kero did the same, the two of them staring daggers at each other. Madison pulled Kero away and Sakura grabbed Li's arm. "Let's go get that cake, Kero." Madison giggled. Everyone got to their feet and started walking out of the park. Meilin dragged behind. Kero looked back and her and flew back there. 

"What's the matter, kid?" he asked, landing on her shoulder. Meilin looked at him then stared forward and again. "Li and Sakura. Madison and Eriol. I have no one." she wailed, not too loud for the couples to hear. Kero pat her on her cheek. "There. There. I'm sure you'll find someone." "Excuse me. Miss!" Kero smiled and hopped into Meilin's pocket. "See, I was correct." Meilin smiled and turned around. A young boy around her age was running up to her. "I'm sorry, miss. But you dropped this." He held his hand to show one of Meilin's ribbons. She looked up at her bun. "Oh. Thank you..." The boy smiled. "San." "Thank you, San." She took the ribbon back and put it in her hair. "I'm Meilin." she said when she had finished. 

He smiled and took her hand in his. "Nice to meet you." "Say, San. Would you like to join me and my friends for some cake?" Kero silently cheered. San looked down at him. Kero sweatdropped and stayed still. San looked back up at Meilin and smiled. "Sure. I'd love to." He offered her his arm and she smiled, linking hers with his. The two walked after Sakura and the others, who were waiting happily. The events that happened were always remembered. Through school, and their teachings with Mss Mackenzie. San went to a different school, but Meilin was always able to see him. Eriol even taught Madison to do some of the things the others do, but he had to lend her a little power. 

And so, the Cardcaptors were happy together in life. 

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

  


Kero: We get caaaaaake!!   
Sakura: Kero!   
San: *pops up from no where* A-ha! I knew he could talk!   
Kero: Uh-oh.. *disappears*   
Li: You're all crazy...   
Eriol: Lighten up, Li   
Li: ....   
Fight Card, Author: Ok.. take care then.. bye bye now.. *kicks everyone out of the fic*   
All: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!   
  



End file.
